


No One Told Us Life Would Be Like This

by dannyavidan (jonmangum)



Category: RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends!AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonmangum/pseuds/dannyavidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the nine of them, there are four places of residence. Four apartments in the same building, two on one side of the hallway, one exactly opposite to them, and one downstairs right below. It’s a lot more complicated than that, but everyone manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my new RoosterTeeth Friends!AU. Based on the central idea of Friends but that's it.

Between the nine of them, there are four places of residence. Four apartments in the same building, two on one side of the hallway, one exactly opposite to them, and one downstairs right below. It’s a lot more complicated than that, but everyone manages.

Burnie is there first. He lives in his little apartment (Number Eighteen to be precise), but, as soon as he decorates, sets up his furniture, and makes sure all of his computer things and gaming systems are set up, it just makes the room look even smaller. So he sells his huge desk and settles on a little one he orders from IKEA. After a month or so, Burnie realizes he’s really lonely living by himself in New York, since he doesn’t have any friends or family here…so he starts looking for a roommate.

With that being said, Matt is second. He got reconnected with Burnie, his old buddy from their college days at the University of Texas, over Facebook a day or two after Burnie started looking for roommates. Matt soon moves to New York and comes to live with Burnie. The two are reunited and Burnie realizes that there is no better person for him to have as a roommate.  

Exactly three days after Matt arrives, Burnie gets the call that his buddy, Joel, is in New York for an indefinite amount of time and is looking for a place to stay. Joel explains he’s in New York so he can work on a movie and he had just heard from someone that Burnie was now living in the Big Apple. He talks it over with Matt for a while before calling Joel back to tell him that he’s welcome to stay as long as he needs.

After Joel moves in with his very small amount of stuff, it’s like everyone else who wants to live there starts arriving in small short bursts.

Fourth is Michael who moves in with Ray at Number Five – which, coincidentally, is the room directly below Number Eighteen. Ray got his own place while he went to community college, but slowly wasn’t able to pay his rent, so he looked for someone to room with. Ray meets Michael while attending said college and the two hit it off. Michael _was_ living on campus, but he always complained to Ray that he loathed his roommate. The other man offers up a spot at his place and Michael is there faster than Ray could blink.

Gavin, with Geoff in tow, arrive two weeks after Michael is all done with the moving process. They move in right across the hall from Ray and Michael, but, after a few late nights of playing video games together in Ray’s room, Gavin is complaining _why can’t we go live with Michael and Ray come on Geoff they’re a boatload of fun why can’t we live with them_.

After two days of incessant begging, Geoff relents, talks to the building super, and leases their old apartment – just to move in with Michael and Ray right across the hall. Gavin immediately deems Number Five the “Apartment of Dreams”. Geoff sees the move as a total waste, but slowly starts to realize that maybe this was a good idea after all.

Gus is seventh, desperately seeking refuge with Burnie. Burnie left him when he moved here from Austin several months ago but now Gus arrives back on the doorstep of Burnie’s life. The former makes all these claims about how his wife went crazy as soon as Gus handed her some divorce papers and now Gus has nowhere to go. Burnie refuses to let Gus move in with him, but says he can get the place just right of his to live in.

And thus, Gus moves in to Number Seventeen of the complex. In his opinion, it’s a little shit-hole of an apartment, but it’s _his_ little shit-hole of an apartment. 

Jack is the last one to come and comes to live right across the hall from Burnie. He lives alone and keeps to himself for a few days after he moves in. One night, Burnie invites him over to watch some football and hang out, but the four men plus Gus just ending up playing Halo well into the next morning. And so, Burnie makes a new friend and Jack doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

The tenants don’t meet their downstairs neighbors until the day when Michael just gets extremely fed up with a video game and starts screaming and stomping around, shouting profanities loud enough for Burnie, Matt, and Joel to hear even though they are _a whole goddamn floor apart_.

Burnie, fed up after hearing Michael screaming on and off for about five minutes, stomps downstairs, politely bangs on the door, and starts hollering at Michael to shut the hell up or he’ll call the building super. Geoff answers the door, explains that Michael has extremely bad anger management issues when it comes to playing video games, and apologizes at least ten times in one sentence for Michael’s behavior.

Burnie finds himself drawn to Michael, watching him growl and scream at his XBOX. After talking to Michael once he got cooled down, Burnie invites the redhead to come over and play with him and his friends in their apartment sometime. Michael almost immediately takes Burnie up the offer – and drags along his three roommates.

So that night, Michael, Geoff, Ray, and Gavin are all upstairs at Burnie’s apartment and taking turns playing missions in Halo. The nine men all bond over watching Gavin get killed over and over while Geoff and Burnie play like total pros. This night was the one where all of them created a real friendship that would last over the next few years.

All in all, they have four apartments, a couple of weird neighbors around them, and the coffee shop on the ground floor of the complex where they’re starting to spend most of their time. Somehow, it works.


	2. The One Where Ray Gets Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is the proclaimed "alcohol virgin" of the group because he hates drinking. So one night...he decides to lose his alcoholic virginity. And shit starts going downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I deeply apologize that this is so overdue. It's mainly because I'm an idiot and I can't stay committed. That being said, I'm gonna try my hardest to get this updated frequently now, okay? Thanks in advance, guys ♥   
> PS: I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm pretty tired right now and I just wanted to get this written okay? Please don't hate me and give me really bad reviews.

It's late on a Friday night when it happens. The whole gang is in Burnie's apartment hanging out whilst watching some movie on television. There was copious amounts of alcohol being slowly imbibed by all the men...except for one. Ray was the only one out of the men who was not drinking. Instead, Ray had brought along a bottle of Coke with him from his apartment. It wasn't that Ray was too young to drink or that he had a bad experience with alcohol in the past, it was just that he simply didn't like any form of alcohol. It just didn't fit his tastes, as he had put it so many times to his friends. Ray was currently sitting next to Michael on Burnie's plush couch, carefully watching his best friend slowly swirl a bottle of Bud Light between his fingers.

"Come on, Ray," Michael said from next to him, slinging a limp arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Jus' loosen up a bit and try some. You might actually like it if you try it." Ray carefully shrugged off Michael's arm, bristling slightly.

"Look, Michael...I -" Ray began, but, before he knew it, Geoff was shoving a small shotglass with a shot of Jack Daniel's in it into Ray's hand, sweeping his bottle of Coke off of the coffee table in one fluid motion. Ray stared at his Coke as it rolled dejectedly across Burnie's floor before looking up to his friend standing in front of him. Ray could tell Geoff was pretty smashed at this point, seeing as he had exclaimed that the beer he was drinking now was currently his sixth beer of the evening.

"Ray, liven up, you fucking pussy," Geoff said bluntly, looking from the shot in Ray's hand to Ray himself. The older man stared the younger in the eyes with a big, dopey grin on his face. The Puerto Rican gulped loudly as all eyes in the room were now locked on him. He looked down at the shot in his hand, his heartbeat slowly starting to pick up. If he didn't take this shot right now and get it over with, Geoff would not be pleased and would not stop pestering Ray until he at least tried a little bit of alcohol.

"F-Fine," Ray stammered out. He lifted the shotglass to his lips and drank the amber liquid as his friends around him cheered drunkenly. As Ray swallowed, the shot burned his throat, almost making him cough the drink back out. But as the burn subsided, Ray realized that...it wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be. He lowered the glass from his lips, not taking his eyes off of it for one second. He pondered a question in the back of his mind for a few seconds before he looked back up at his friend, not sure what was going to happen next once he asked probably what would be the stupidest question of his life.

"Could you...pour me another?"

Geoff's entire face lit up as he turned and stumbled gracefully into the kitchen to retrieve his bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Sure ya can, buddy!" Geoff said once he was back in front of Ray and clumsily pouring another shot. Gus laughed and said loudly to Ray, "Ah! I see our little 'alcohol virgin' is starting to lose his virginity!" Ray blushed madly as he quickly downed the second shot. As it went down his throat, it didn't burn so bad on the way down this time. The Puerto Rican man was slightly pleased by this as he asked for another shot.

Michael giggled like a madman and slung his arm around Ray again, tightly squeezing his frien'd shoulder. "Our Ray is growing up, gentlemen!" Michael exclaimed as Ray downed his third shot of the evening. The men around them were still clapping and whooping like crazy as they watched Ray take in a fourth...a fifth...and a sixth shot all in succession. The Puerto Rican let out a deep breath as he slammed his glass down on the arm of the sofa and commanded Geoff to pour him another.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly, as the night progressed, Ray was starting to get more and more drunk. While the other men were starting to calm down after a while and settle into subtle sobriety, the Puerto Rican man was just getting started. Ray was bouncing around on the couch and kept saying and doing the stupidest things. Currently, he was going around the room and acting like he was doing karate, making the "hi-yaaaa" noises and everything. 

"For the love of fuck, Ray, calm your shit!" Michael moaned from the couch. His friend looked back at him before completely leaping over Jack so he could pretend-karate-chop the redhead on the arm. Finally, Joel had had enough, seeing that this had gone on for too long and that giving Ray alcohol was the worst mistake they could have made.

"Michael, Geoff, and Gav...take Ray back to your apartment," Joel commanded as he sat up from where he had passed out on the floor after he had imbibed almost half a bottle of vodka in one gulp after Burnie dared him to chug. Geoff sighed heavily and slowly climbed out of the chair he had been relaxing in.

He grabbed Ray's arm roughly and dragged Ray out of Burnie's apartment, Gavin and Michael in tow. Geoff thanked Burnie, Joel, and Matt for having them over as the four made their way back to their apartment.

But, when the men reached their floor, Ray had other ideas for the rest of the night in mind.

He quickly broke out of Geoff's grasp and, laughing maniacally, ran down the rest of the stairs down to the lobby of their apartment complex. Geoff slammed his hand against the wall next to him, growling about why the fuck did he ever give Ray alcohol in the first place. He was just trying to see if Ray would actually drink the fucking drink and try something new for once, not down an entire bottle of Jack Daniel's and then get as hyper as a group of five-year-olds after eating cake. The tattooed man looked at his two friends and sighed.

"I guess this means we need to fucking go after him now. But just get one thing straight right now, you dicks...if this turns into a situation like 'The Hangover', I get to be Bradley Cooper."

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the three men made their way out onto the busy streets of the city, they started to look for Ray, the streets being the only possible place he could be right now. As Geoff walked down a few blocks with Gavin and Michael close behind him, they didn't see one sign of their insanely drunk friend. Suddenly, once the three had stopped in front of a drugstore to figure out where they should check next, a flash of black zipped past them, laughing crazily. "Can't catch me!" Ray's voice shouted as it retreated dwon the street in the opposite direction the three had been going in the first place.

"I"M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD, NARVAEZ!" Geoff screamed as he turned around and chased after Ray. Michael and Gavin looked at each other, sighing before they too took off after Geoff and Ray. The four men weaved through mobs of people on the street, eventually running past their complex and in the opposite direction of where they had first started looking.

Ray danced around the streets, making sharp turns and wading through the masses that walked the streets late at night. Finally, after what felt like hours of running, Geoff, Gavin, and Michael cornered their friend in a dark alleyway between a Chinese restaurant and a small New York Souvenirs store. The Puerto Rican was pressed up against the wall of the restaurant, Geoff holding him there firmly by the shirt collar.

"Got you, you fucking prick," Geoff breathed in Ray's face. "You're coming with us." Suddenly, as if by magic, the younger man passed out right in Geoff's arms. Gavin just shook his head, staring at the sight in front of him as the older man threw an arm around Ray's shoulders to steady him as they started to make their way back to their building.

"Well...now at least he won't put up a fight when we cart his mungey arse back to our apartment," Gavin said casually as he trotted along behind his friends. Michael rolled his eyes and muttered something about the fact that  _mungey is not even a word for the billionth time you fucking dope_  before following after the other guys.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once Ray was settled, asleep in his bed and all curled up nice and snug in his sheets, Geoff, Michael, and Gavin trudged out into the living room, all now with splitting headaches.

"Make a note for the books, lads," Geoff began, clutching a hand to his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. "Remind everyone when in the presence of Ray and alcohol...do not let the two mix because the end result is enough to make me want to kill myself right now." The other two men nodded before Michael decided to get up and get everyone some aspirin.

Suddenly, Michael's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out only to find that their friend Matt was calling him. Michael answered it with a hoarse "Hello".

"You get Ray?" Matt asked, his tone dripping with sleepiness. Michael confirmed that they had, in fact, captured the fucking elusive Ray and that he was now put down as they spoke. Matt let out a slight chuckle at Michael's words before replying, "Alright. Just so long as you found him. I'm pretty sure that if you all hadn't chased him, he'd be all over the Saturday morning news."

"Yeah...but at least he's back home where he belongs," Michael sighed. The two men talked for a few more seconds before they hung up. Michael slowly made his way back into the living room with some water and enough aspirin for all of them. After taking a few pills, the three men made their way to their own beds to get a good night's rest.

As Michael drifted off to sleep, he thought about their wild, yet very fun and entertaining night...and maybe they would have to do something like this again sometime. (Just to piss Geoff off.)


End file.
